


Dad

by heartofcrimson (dbheath2690)



Category: Crimson - Fandom, Dawn Bonney-Heath
Genre: Dawn Bonney-Heath - Freeform, Death, Early Work, Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-03
Updated: 2007-09-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1271893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbheath2690/pseuds/heartofcrimson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My dad was dying... I watched him slowly fade. At first, I had been hopeful. This poem was written over a period of time that I watched him slowly pass on. Each section is a little closer to his passing, and goes further, to what it was like once he died.  I finished it the day he died, or maybe the day after, and read it at his wake... Or, I was going to. Everything is now a blur, and I can't honestly remember, but I remember my intentions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dad

**Author's Note:**

> So it recently occurred to me that I’ve never really shared my other writing with anyone, but I decided it’s time to share some of my other writing as well. This one is a poem I wrote when I was 17. It’s from a very difficult time in my life, and looking back at it, I realized that I wrote it over a period of time, and no have more appreciation for it. It depicts a time period of a few weeks to a month in which I wasn’t sure what was going to happen, but laid before me was the hardest thing in my life I ever had to watch. This was my only way of coping.
> 
> It still hurts me to read through it, so if there are any mistakes, I’m terribly sorry, but I don’t plan to fix them. Take from it what you will, and I hope you enjoy.

You’ve been there for me all these years,  
By my side through it all  
From fishing trips, to random drives,  
It’s always been  
So worthwhile.

You mean everything to me  
You make it worth each day,  
To wake up and see your face  
‘Cause you listen to what I say

For all that, I’m thankful dad  
For all the good times that we’ve had  
And even when you’re dead and gone  
Those memories will still live on  
I’ve got somethin’ I barely say,

I love you dad

I wrote this poem,  
thinking that You’d see another day  
you’d teach me how to drive like you  
we were gonna go on a boat too  
and catch a fish  
the biggest fish of all  
we were gonna go swimming at the falls.  
You’ve given me hopes and dreams  
Told me to never give up.  
And what's more, you supported me.  
The one thing that I mostly need.

For all that I’m thankful dad  
For all the good times that we’ve had  
And even when you‘re dead and gone  
The love you gave me still lives on  
And I’ve got somethin’ I’ve started to say

I love you dad.

 

I told you that I loved you  
Oh so many times  
I made it clear how I felt  
How much you meant to me.

I held your hand, and you held mine  
As I watched you slip away  
You were crying as I’m crying now  
2 am. That day. 

I know that you were worried dad,  
To leave your girl behind.  
But please don’t worry about me dad,  
I promise I’ll be fine.

I’m thankful dad  
For the years we had  
The memories we made.  
And always in my heart and soul  
I’ll feel the love you gave.

 

For all that I’m thankful dad  
For all the good times that we’ve had  
And even though you’re dead and gone  
my memories will still live on  
of how much love you gave me.  
I’ve got something I love to say.

I love you dad  



End file.
